


I have a name, you know?!

by TeaWitchJo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, One Shot, baby's first fic, eh kinda, probably ooc bc I don't really know how to write haha, rated general but there is some swearing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWitchJo/pseuds/TeaWitchJo
Summary: “Transfer student this, transfer student that... I have a name, you know?! I'm pretty sure I introduced myself as Anzu, but apparently like five people noticed and one of them is a fucking doll!”, okay, five might have been a bit of an exaggeration, but that's how it felt. She was exhausted, she's been running errands these past few months and most of them still called her the transfer student, as if she were no more than that.(long story short: Anzu gets pissed off and snaps)





	I have a name, you know?!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know this is probably not very accurate, but eh.
> 
> So someday when playing I noticed how in mini events most the boys were calling the MC "transfer student" (転校生 and it's variations) and came up with this idea for a fic. Mostly base on said mini events because tracking all the encounters in events and stories would be hell and I wouldn't fit in the break from uni haha
> 
> so yeah I guess?? enjoy????

“Hey, transfer student!”, Anzu spun around, when she heard someone call her. “Could you carry this to the second floor storage room for me? Thanks!”, before her brain even regitstered who that was, they thrust a pile of boxes into her hands and ran off. Not having much of a choice, she sighed heavily and went on with yet another errand, a bag full of sports drinks hanging heavily on her shoulder.

With the weather finally getting warmer, the time came to organise the spring school festival. Each unit was supposed to come up with a stall and as if that wasn't enough of a pain in the ass, they had to organise the whole event by themselves, including digging through school storage rooms, since the teachers couldn't be bothered to do anything. Anzu, as the producer to all of them, had been running back and forth, looking for things, checking and submitting paperwork, getting materials from the store, making sure all the pamphlets, posters and what-nots were printed and colported, and on top of that she tried to make them take care of their health, giving out snacks and sports drinks she bought with combined unit money.

After dropping the boxes off in the right place Anzu stopped for a moment, looking out the window to the school grouds, where festival boots and stalls were being raised from scratch. The old ones she found in the basement were in no condition to be used, so they had to make everything themselves, making the whole thing quite a mess, to be honest. Getting the boys to agree on what their unit would be doing was one thing, actually making them do it was something completely different and making sure they didn't kill themselves or each other in the process was even harder. Anzu couldn't help but feel relieved that Ra*bits were away for some kind of a series of lives, she had her hands full already and didn't exactly feel like mending at least three more pairs of hands hurt with wood, nails and hammers.

The bag she still had on her shoulder started feeling a little too heavy, so Anzu headed to where the boys were working, dropping off a file of Trickstar's paperwork at the Student Council room on her way there.

“Ooh, transfer student!”, Subaru was the first one to notice her, waving his hands and almost ramming his paint brush into Hokuto's face, not paying much attention to the other boy's displeaded comment. “What have you got there?”, he pointed at her bag.

“Sports drinks for you idiots”, she mumbled, taking one bottle out of the bag and throwing it unceremoniously at the overly-enthusiastic redhead. The sun was almost setting and she was _so tired_ , she just wanted to go home and sleep forever. “You've been working here for the whole day and I doubt any of you drank even a glass of water, except Izumi-san maybe.”

“As always, thank you for taking care of us, transfer student-san”, Yuzuru smiled his usual polite smile, even though Anzu practically shoved the bottle in his hands and grubmled something in response. Hearing Tori complain somewhere behind her about how that wasn't his favourite drink, she just sighed as heavy as possible for a human and went on distributing the bottles, one for each unit.

“Thank you, transfer student-dono”, Souma bowed slightly, putting his sword back in it's sheath, gods know why it was out, and taking his unit's share from her hands.

Next was UNDEAD's booth and even though Koga was sitting on the ground, bound and trying to yell into the fabric gag over his mouth, probably a punishment issued by Rei for being a jerk to Adonis again, their work seemed to be pretty much done. Anzu was sure it was Adonis's doing, both Koga's and the booth's state. He was still putting some finishing touches of paint on the wood, while Rei was sitting on some chair and teasing his bound junior, and Kaoru was just slacking around, texting, probably one of his many dates.

“Kaoru-san, catch”, she called before throwing the drink at him, almost making the blond drop his phone.

“Ah, thanks a lot, transfer student-chan”, he winked nonetheless, making her sigh again.

“You okay, Anzu? Your colour looks weird”, Sora cocked his head to the side as he took their bottle out of her hands, not paying much attention to Natsume scolding Tsumugi in the background. She really wanted to say she was okay, but she was tired and angry and so she just shook her head a bit, heading to Knights, who had their stall right across from Switch.

“Took you long enough, transfer student”, Izumi took the bottle and went back to his unit, shouting something along the lines of 'Come here, stupid king!' as he tried to stop Leo from messing up Tsukasa's paint work (or, as he said, putting some more  _WOW_   _factor_ in it).

Next up was Valkyrie, with Shu absolutely absorbed with fabric and lace decorations for their stall and Mika trying to make a display table out of wood planks. The producer decided to just drop the sports drink off somewhere around, they would find it eventually. The only one who ended up noticing that was Mademoiselle, set on a tall chair away from wood and potential splinters, and she thanked Anzu as if she weren't just a doll.

“Transfer student, I see you decided to become a hero yourself!”, Chiaki laughed, peeking out from his unit's stall construction site, loud and enthusiastic as always and Anzu started wondering where was he getting all that energy from. “Oh, by the way, could you take care of these?”, he pointed at a mountain of empty paint cans behind his unit's booth. “I'm not sure where to put these, but I bet you do, transfer student!”

“Okay, that's it!”, Anzu felt something snap inside her and she dropped the bag with two remaining bottles to the ground. “Transfer student this, transfer student that... I have a name, you know?! I'm pretty sure I introduced myself as Anzu, but apparently like five people noticed and one of them is a fucking doll!”, okay, five might have been a bit of an exaggeration, but that's how it felt. She was exhausted, she's been running errands these past few months and most of them still called her the transfer student, as if she were no more than that. “I know pretty much everything about you all, first names, last names, nicknames, I know what you eat, what you like and what you hate, I know your shoe and shirt size, I know all your songs and choreography _by heart_ , I know when you're feeling bad, I get you lunch and drinks and what not,” at this point her voice was raised and everyone was looking at her, some of the idols leaving their stalls to come closer and see what's happening. “Hell, I even know who dates whom in this fucking hellhole- I do all of this for you and you treat me as if I'm nothing more than a transfer student, someone from the outside”, her voice broke a little, tears finally spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks. Somebody – Arashi? – tried to grab her hand, but Anzu pretty much slapped his hands away. “As if I were to be here just for one year and then disappear, as if I were nobody. Nobody important. I'm disappointed in you. All of you.”

“Oh love, darling, we're so sorry!”, Arashi tried stopping her again, failing once more.

“Yeah, as if.” Anzu grabbed her stuff, leaving the drinks behind, and stormed off.

She cried quietly all the way to her flat and there she just sat on her bed, too tired to take a shower and go to sleep. Her phone kept beeping and buzzing with new messages, so she just put it on silent and kept ignoring the mails.

“I shouldn't have yelled at them”, she sighed finally, flopping on the pillow and falling asleep straight away, her eyes still stinging from the tears she spilled.

 

With only two days left until the school festival, all the classes were canceled and the students were working hard on getting their stalls ready. That was very convenient for Anzu – she had to wrap up some paperwork for that event and a few upcoming ones, so she just shut herself off in one of the study rooms, not really feeling like talking to anybody straight away. She felt bad about snapping at the boys the other day, as well as ignoring a whole bunch of mails, mostly from Arashi, but she was still a little angry and didn't think talking to them in that state would do any good.

A few hours have passed when she heard an energetic knock on the door and, before she managed to say anything, Tsukinaga Leo was already inside and pulling at her hand.

“Anzuuuu Anzu Anzu Anzu Anzu~!! Come, come quick, you need to see something!”, he finally managed to make her get up and pulled her out of the room.

“Another masterpiece?”, she sighed, her eyes lingering on unfinished work for a moment. She would have to finish and submit that to Kunugi-sensei the next day, she guessed.

“Just come, come! You'll see, but now hurry up~!” When they reached the exit leading to school grounds Leo suddenly covered her eyes with his hands, making Anzu start in surprise.

“W-what are you doing, Leo, come on, where are we even going, I've got work to do...”, she pleaded half-heartedly, not even hoping to finish her paperwork now that Leo was dragging her somewhere.

“Just come with me, don't worry, I'll lead you just fine!”, he insisted, walking forward and forcing Anzu to do the same.

They didn't go far before the leader of Knights stopped and took his hands off Anzu's eyes, uncovering the scene before her. They were at the now-festival grounds, all the stalls and booths finished, with a huge banner that read “SORRY” hung between them. Beneath the banner stood all the students of idol course, sans Ra*bits, most of them fidgeting with worry.

“Anzu-chan, darling, I was so worried about you!”, Arashi almost ran up to her, taking her hands in his and squeezing, as if keeping her from turning around and leaving. “I'm sorry. We're sorry, we really are, none of us thought of how that whole 'transfer student' thing made you feel...”

“You should have told us, Anzu~”, Subaru came up, followed by the rest of Trickstar members.

“Idiot Akehoshi, we should have thought about it ourselves!”, Hokuto smacked him in the back of the head.

“We're really sorry, Anzu”, Mao bowed down and his unit mates followed suit, making her all flustered.

“Oh come on guys, stop, please stop”, Anzu pleaded, raising her hands slightly.

“Maa-kun was really worried about that, you know?”, Ritsu chimed in, propping himself up on Mao's shoulders. “I had to hold him for half the night before he finally calmed down, what a crybaby~”

“I-I'm not a crybaby!”, Mao protested, even though his blushing cheeks and still red eyes said something completely different.

“Right, right, whatever you say, Maa-kun. Come on, the others also have something to say”, Ritsu pulled his friend away and in Trickstar's place came Rei and Adonis, half-dragging Koga with them. This time he wasn't bound, but Adonis's strong hands held him in place just as well as a length of rope would. Oogami's face was flushed and his uniform was a mess, as if he tried to run and got caught, which was probably what happened.

“This doggy here has something to tell you, young lady”, Rei smiled, putting his hand on Koga's shoulder and sqeezing hard.

“N-no I don't!”, Koga winced a little, trying to wriggle his way out of his friend's grip.

“Oogami, we've talked about this”, Adonis sighed, not loosening his hold of grey-haired boy even a little. He struggled for a moment still before giving up and letting his hand hang down.

“Okay, I'm sorry”, he mumbled, flushing a bright shade of pink, “That's it- ouch ouch OUCH! Okay! I'm sorry I was such an asshole, Anzu”, he added, encouraged by Rei's hand squeezing even harder. 

“It's okay, it really is! Sakuma-senpai, please don't crush his shoulder”, Anzu said, making Rei laugh as he let go of his junior, who did not run straight away to everyone's surprise.

“Look, I'm really sorry”, he said again, sounding way more sincere and rubbing his arm and staring at the ground awkwardly. “I never wanted ya to feel bad here, it must've fuckin' sucked. We were real assholes all that damn time, weren't we? You did your best to make sure we had lives and shoots and what not, workin' yourself to the bone and we just kept throwing more stuff at ya.” Everyone fell silent at the unexpected revelation delivered by the usually snappy, rude Oogami.

“It's okay now, don't beat yourself up, Koga”, Anzu went to grab his arm and sqeezed gently, reassuringly.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, flower petals and doves right next to them. “Oh what a dramatic turn of events!”, Wataru popped up out of nowhere, covering the bystanders in glitter, as usual. “Young heroine, looking for happiness in a school full of idols, loved by all, yet so neglected... Amazing!~☆”

“Hibiki-senpai...”, Anzu liked him, he let her braid his hair once in a while, but every time he spoke his overly-dramatic and _loud_ manner made her head feel as if it was about to split in half.

“Now, now, Wataru, that's not really the time”, Eichi rested his hand on his unit mate's shoulder before turning back to Anzu. “I am terribly sorry I neglected my duties as the student council president. I should have made sure you were feeling welcome and comfortable, and yet I was one of the offenders who made you feel troubled. Please, do accept my deepest apologies.”

“Like the student council president, I would like to offer my most sincere apologies, Anzu-san”, Yuzuru followed suit, bowing politely in an very butler-y fashion. “Had I realised it made you upset, I would have adjusted my speech.”

“Oh, no need for such formality, come on”, Anzu smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“From now on no such monstrosity as 'transfer student-san' shall leave the lips of this Hibiki Wataru~☆”, the magician procured a rose out of thin air and gave it to Anzu, giving her a bright smile, only to turn around with a loud flutter of his remarkably long uniform blazer and disappear in another puff of smoke and glitter a moment later.

“Oi, transf- Anzu”, Izumi called and passed her a bottle of sports drink and a granola bar. “You probably spent the whole day working somewhere and forgot to eat, take better care of yourself! Geez.” He did his best to hide the blush on his cheeks and worry in his voice by feigning rudeness, making Anzu chuckle while slipping the candy into her pocket. He was right, she forgot and didn't have even a single sip of water since she ate breakfast, and she was the one who always told the idols to care about their health. She really needed to shape up.

“Anzu-dono!” Souma finally made his way through the small crowd of teenagers, and bowed deeply before the producer. “I am deeply ashamed of my ignorance and lack of care about how I called you until now. Let me atone for me deeds with a seppu-”, he didn't even finish before Anzu and several others lunged forward to push his half-drawn sword back in it's scabbard with a loud 'Kanzaki no!'.

“Geez, you and your sword...”, she sighed, drawing back, but keeping a careful watch for whatever signs of seppuku-attempts. “I'm still wondering how come it didn't get confiscated by any of the teachers yet.”

“They know better than to try and take away a samurai's soul!”, his eyes sparkled with the usual passion, as always when he was talking about samurai matters and he turned a slight pinkish shade when Anzu patted his head lightly.

“Anzu-chan, Oshi-san wants to tell ya somethin' as well!”, Mika's cheerful Kansai-ben rang in the air as he pulled Shu lightly towards the girl.

Shu's face was red and he held Mademoiselle tighter than usual. “D-D-Don't pull, you failure..!”, he attempted to scold Mika, but the boy didn't seem to care much. Instead he pushed his mentor closer to Anzu and looked expectantly, while Shu seemed to struggle terribly to push any words out of his mouth, giving up in the end. “Shu-kun is trying his best, Anzu-chan,” spoke his doll instead, unmoving as always. “He's having a hard time talking to girls, but he appreciates your hard work and hopes you will keep working with him for Valkyrie to spread the art and beauty even farther!”

Anzu's eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill down her cheeks. “Okay, real talk time. I'm sorry I snapped at you all the other day”, she wiped her face and tried her best to look at the boys rather than dirt on her shoes. “I should have told you it bothers me instead of assuming everyone thinks the way I do and yelling at you when I was tired. I'm sorry I made you worry”, she looked apologetically on Arashi, who just smiled and waved a hand as if saying it was fine. She still felt like an asshole for ignoring so many mails. “I'm sorry for all the harsh words I flung at you yesterday. I hope we can get along just as fine as we were until now- or even better! Lets all work hard together!”, Anzu bowed and just as she was getting up she felt Chiaki slap her on the back in what was probably supposed to be a friendly pat, but ended up strong enough to make her stumble a few steps forwards.

“Haha, just as it should be, justice wins in the end!”, he laughed and even though Anzu had no idea what he was talking about, she smiled at his unlimited energy. “No longer just some transfer student, but from now on Anzu! - our important comrade in the Team Yumenosaki, ha ha! And now, let us eat!”, he thrust a paper plate of yakisoba into her hands. Confused, Anzu looked around and noticed, that a part of Ryuseitai's booth was a yakisoba stall. Of course, she thought, taking a bite of her friend noodles, every festival needed that.  
Soon everyone was holding a plate of yakisoba, served by Ryuseitai's first years and the tense, nervous atmosphere turned into happy chatter, more fitting for a group of teenagers. 

“Idiots”, Anzu mumbled under her breath, looking at them joke and laugh, smiling affectionately. “But my idiots.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you spot some mistakes, nobody ever taught me how to write stories in english, so things like rules of writing dialogues and what not completely elude me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that, this is my first fic ever posted anywhere, so I'm kinda nervous tbh. Feedback appreciated!


End file.
